-Hetalia OneShots-
by ThePixeledSoul
Summary: I can do requests! The things i can do are- Hetalia Nyo!Hetalia 2p!Hetalia Please do not make me do a smut or lemon! I want to keep this PG-13! And these oneshots are for both genders Okay, I hope you enjoy them!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="06d7aa547ffe0fdb68aca7b8a93c2e6a"A swift breeze whispered by and collided with the sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c85335eaa45e7601891f05d15c2bee64"It was spring in Japan, and (Y/N) (L/N) thouht it would be a wonderful idea to take a walk under the whimsical cherry blossom trees. Her (h/l) (h/c) locks flowed in sync with the puffs of air intertwining with the strands of smooth hair. It was fairly cold so she had worn her favorite (f/c) cotton scarf that she had gotten as a gift for her birthday, and the one whi gave her the beautiful scarf was her good friend, Kiku Honda, otherwise known as Japan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d6dcb4a4818a3b166fb40ad687b66752"Kiku and (Y/N) are really good friends with each other, so they got along extremely well because they were both silent and mysterious. They developed a strange connection or bond with each other other the years they had been friends. After a long time, (Y/N) started to develop a strange feeling towards the mystery japanese man, which was known to be as affection, or love. She wanted to confess to Kiku, but she was afraid and fearful that he will reject the poor girl. So she kept her feelings to herself for many times before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0b133f6b59c149db7ba6f71e2b6456c2""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"こんばんは/span/font, (Y/N)." She heard a smooth japanese accented voice flow as she spun around to so her beloved Kiku. "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"こんにちは /span/fontKiku, h-how are you?" She asked with a flustered tone. "I am doing very well, thank you for asking. So may I ask, how are you too?" Kiku replied, "I-I-I'm fine!" "That's good..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="abe2905d34b2cc4ce0018fb248313811"Then, their was a silence between the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="21f8e4682a290601af011248b621bfda""S-so, how was your economy d-doing?" (Y/N) asked, attempting to kick up a conversation so their wouldn't be a quiet atmosphere. "It's okay..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bb0fbabfe94802379503a63d6b29acaa"Silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="04705a9e8176dc68ffb50056ec7492e3""How's everything with Italy and Germany?" She asked another question, "They are doing fine..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="68ed6aa2ea339d4b8dd1e65e02a39143"Silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="546de5d9916f1f77843b322fc3865d2a""How was the world meeting last night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e4cd9d7bce93359ffe8dd3f900f54315""Chaotic..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a7047e00251c7a0d4e763a72f373ab0c"Silence again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ceb7da88518fb3c29afadca0f341d4e1"They silence went on for a few minutes, so all (Y/N) could do is stare into Kiku's brown orbs, while Kiku could stare into (Y/N)'s (e/c) eyes. It still went on for a few moments until Kiku decided to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="f3018d7807a65b44c06fbe6550a27f69""(Y/N), is something bothering you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9c669abbf10488069c54f1bff5461f16""N-No! N-nothings wrong! E-everything is p-perfectly fine Kiku!" (Y/N) lied to Kiku. She didn't want to burden Kiku by telling him the feelings that she had for him, so she kept it a secret. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c93296899916acd4eb5062ad4c1b50cb""It's okay, you can vent me your feelings (Y/N), I'm your friend." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c3d8c079fc5e9013c01d462179f6bc7e""Alright... I-i have a confession to make..." (Y/N) began,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b8bc723349217ada0879d67e2604f3e0""I'm in love with this guy, b-but, I'm not sure if he will accept my feelings..." She ended her statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fa1c71c469f0062a963720a1ab492a1c""I also have a confession to make too. I am also in love with someone," Kiku stated, which nearly sunk (Y/N) heart. (Y/N) thought that Kiku never loved her, because of his statement, but she had a suprise coming up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7a50745e5b0f110207410aabcf148fc9""She's a beautiful girl, I love her dearly, but since we have been friends for years, I think shewon't accept my feelings at all..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="276092c570e69ad7942f2beee222afe5"That's when everything fell silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b43bfec57053cec7efac13975bb49b99"The silence went on, and on, until it felt like light years from the last time they talked, all they coukd do is stare at each other. It was extremely akward, but somewhat mesmerizing. The two just kept their act up until Kiku said something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8677e26a7ac43bed5de43bfd65cf7cb0""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"わたしは、あなたを愛しています/span/font, (Y/N)." Kiku said with confidence as he pulled (Y/N) against him, "Wha-what?" (Y/N) question the japanese man while devolping a feverish blush, "I said, 'I love you, (Y/N)...'" He looked away, but (Y/N) could clearly see a light pink puffy blush setting on his smooth cheeks. "I thought you said that you loved another girl!" (Y/N) said to Kiku flustered, "And that girl, is you..." He finished off as he lifted (Y/N)'s chin up, and placed a swift, but soft mesmerizing kiss. (Y/N) didn't know what to do, or what to think of it, but she kissed back, savoring the precious moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bdeed3061bd3ade88b6e7a692ae3078f"The new-found couple stayed like that, taking in every single second, but without their knowledge, a strange South Korea was watching in the distance, taking millions of pictures of them, walking away satisfied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cebb79c0176a8d5352de089a2340bbb1""I can't wait to show Yao, Leon, and Mei~" Im Yong Soo said proudly, as he left Kiku and (Y/n) alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="c615c4a5264bf3a1237e48dbe291153f"(Sorry if it's short! ^_^' but it's better than nothing! /p 


End file.
